Yachiru Unohana
"Elegancia genuina" - Tite Kubo Yachiru Unohana (卯ノ花 八千流, Unohana Yachiru), normalmente llamada "Retsu" Unohana (卯ノ花 烈, Unohana Retsu) fue la anterior capitana de la 4ª División del Gotei 13 y una de las figuras más respetadas en la Sociedad de Almas. Fue considerada la mejor Shinigami en lo que a la curación se referia. Fue la primera persona en tener el sobrenombre de Kenpachi (Ocho espadas) así como la primera capitana de la 11ª división. Apariencia thumb|left|Unohana con el pelo suelto La Capitana Unohana es una mujer de plácida belleza y aspecto maternal, con ojos azules oscuros y un largo pelo negro, que lleva peinado en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho en lugar de por su espalda (aunque cuando lleva trajes de baño o ropas de dormir su trenza va cayendo por su espalda). También se le ha visto por las noches obsevando la luna con el pelo suelto, acompañada con Isane. Viste con austeridad y pulcritud el uniforme típico de los Shinigamis, pero sustituyendo la faja blanca sash por un obithumb|200px|Unohana sin su trenza. más ceñido del mismo color. Encima de sus ropajes negros lleva el haori de color blanco distintivo de su cargo a la cabeza de una de las trece divisiones del Gotei 13, que en su caso es de mangas largas. Al contrario que la mayoría de los Shinigamis, Unohana no lleva su Zanpakutō sujeta a la cintura, sino que la cuelga de su hombro mediante un cordel o incluso la deja en manos de su Subcapitana, Isane Kotetsu. Recientemente se ha mostrado que, oculta bajo su trenza, se encuentra una cicatriz al final de su cuello. Además, cuando Unohana se dispone a luchar en serio, su rostro adopta una expresión sombría, que incluso refleja cierto grado de placer. Personalidad Unohana es una persona amable y cercana, algo que concuerda con su apariencia. Su forma de hablar es suave y reposada, usando los sufijos honoríficos con todas las demás personas, incluidos sus subordinados. Tiene una gran naturaleza protectora, y su preocupación por los demás, en especial los heridos, le mueve a cuidarlos con total dedicación. Raramente muestra signos de sorpresa o fatiga, y posee un elevado sentido del deber, permaneciendo siempre en silencio durante las reuniones de los Capitanes y aceptando todas las órdenes sin rechistar. Con sus buenos modales y una cálida sonrisa, Unohana no se deja intimidar fácilmente, y hace saber a thumb|228px|Unohana y su verdadera personalidadlos demás que pese a su forma de ser, no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Enfadar a Unohana parece una tarea casi imposible, pero aun así es temida por prácticamente todos los miembros de la 11ª División, e incluso por algunos de sus colegas Capitanes, sobre todo Syunsui Kyōraku y Jūshirō Ukitake. De hecho, es un gag frecuente el ver a cualquier personaje intimidado por la presencia de Unohana, aunque ésta no deje en ningún momento de mostrar una candorosa sonrisa. Sin embargo, luego de la revelación hecha por Kyoraku sobre su pasado como la primera Kenpachi, a la cual llama por su nombre original, en este caso "Yachiru". Unohana adopta una personalidad más oscura y tétrica. No es hasta su enfrentamiento con Zaraki Kenpachi, donde se nos muestra la verdadera naturaleza de este personaje, la cual se caracteriza por ser violenta y con una insaciable sed de sangre; de la que ella misma comenta se refleja en el dolor en la cicatriz le produce la cual no deja de palpitar. Relaciones Sin lugar a dudas, Unohana es una de las figuras más respetadas del Seireitei, incluso por los demás Capitanes, quienes además la consideran una pieza fundamental de la Sociedad de Almas, por su indispensable papel como líder de la división especializada en curación y como la mejor Shinigami en esta disciplina. Así, sus compañeros evitan a toda costa contrariarla, e incluso los Capitanes Kyōraku y Ukitake, que la conocen desde hace más tiempo, temen enfadarla. Sin embargo, la cercanía de Unohana no sólo infunde respeto y veneración entre los miembros de su división, sino también un profundo cariño muy infrecuente en el resto de las divisiones del Gotei 13. De todos los integrantes de la 4ª División, quién tiene un trato más frecuente con ella es, como no podía ser de otra forma, la Subcapitana Kotetsu, que admira a su jefa profundamente, llegando a considerarla no sólo su mentora sino también lo más parecido que tiene a una madre. Batallas *'Pasado' **VS Kenpachi Zaraki (Flashback) =''' VICTORIA''' *'Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los 1000 años' **VS Kenpachi Zaraki = DERROTA (presunta muerte) Curiosidades *Según lo dicho por Hanatarō Yamada, el sobrenombre de Kenpachi solo se les otorga a aquellos que más aman la lucha y al que más enemigos ha matado. Esto podría hacer referencia a su apodo actual, "Retsu" (violenta) y quizás el sobrenombre de Kenpachi (ocho espadas) haga referencia a su zanpakutō, al ser ella la primera que recibió este sobrenombre. Además, según lo dicho por Love Aikawa, los Kenpachi se suceden uno tras otro al frente de la Undécima División, y de hecho, ella fue la primera Capitana de dicha división. *Su verdadero nombre Yachiru significa "8 mil/muchos flujos" o "8 mil/muchos exiliados". *No participa en ninguna de las temporadas exclusivas del anime ni en las películas de la serie más que asumiendo un papel muy secundario. *Unohana adora la comida con sabores fuertes, y la prefiere ante los platos insípidos. *En una ocasión en la que Hanatarō volvió del Mundo Humano y uno de los subordinados de Unohana le estaba reprimiendo por incumplir sus objetivos, la capitana termina el omake pidiéndole a Hanatarō que si puede conseguirle algo de dulces. *Unohana es uno de los personajes que cuentan con su propio single en el álbum "Bleach Concept Covers" en el cual interpreta Sakura Biyori original de Mai Yoshimura, el décimo ending de la serie. *En sus tiempos libres le gusta hacer excursiones por las montañas del Rukongai en busca de plantas medicinales. También es una fiel seguidora del ikebana, y da una clase mensual de este arte a los miembros de su división. Al parecer, es la Presidenta de la Asociación de Arreglos Florales del Seireitei. *Unohana tiene una columna en la Seireitei Communication, titulada “Tis the Season and another column titled Every Nook And Cranny”. También publica recomendaciones de tiendas de dulces. *Unohana es la única Shinigami que hasta el momento no ha aparecido en ninguna de las reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis (aunque en un episodio del anime se ha dicho que es la directora de la misma), si bien es cierto que ha protagonizado algunos otros omake, como aquél en el que por accidente cocina a Bonnie, el jabalí de Ganju. *Hasta su muerte y la del Comandante General Yamamoto , era la que más tiempo llevaba ocupando su puesto en el Gotei 13 seguidos por Shunsui Kyoraku y Jushiro Ukitake, quienes llevan más de 400 años ocupando puesto de capitanes. *thumb|220px|Unohana enfrentando mirada con MayuriAl parecer posee una rivalidad con Mayuri Kurotsuchi, ya que este es el único con valor suficiente para enfrentarla. *Por alguna razón desconocida, a casi todos los personajes les da miedo verla luego de contradecirla, pese a que en estas situaciones ella solo sonríe "indiferente". En el capítulo 298 se logra ver como intimida y hace desistir al Capitán Kenpachi Zaraki de su idea de pelear contra Ichigo, argumentando que este se hallaba ocupado filmando una película con el cuarto y séptimo escuadrón, y durante los últimos capítulos del anime cuando acompaña a Ichigo por la garganta este menciona que debe de tener años de experiencia, a lo cual está con su habitual forma de ser le responde que no debe mencionar cosas como la edad delante de las mujeres, dejando a Ichigo asustado en el proceso. *Tsukishima es muy parecido al antiguo teniente de Unohana. *Según en declaraciones recientes Tite Kubo ha dicho que Unohana combatirá en el siguiente arco, donde demostrara la verdadera forma de su Zanpakuto. Este echo es confirmado en el momento en que comienza su batalla contra Zaraki. *En un reciente entrevista hecha a Tite Kubo, este afirmó que cuando Unohana lucha, esta se desata la trenza de su cabello, revelando la cicatriz que poseía la Capitana en su pecho, siendo que el motivo por el que nunca desata su trenza es para ocultar dicha cicatriz. *En el anime, Unohana es la única de los trece más recientes Capitanes del Gotei 13 a la que no se le vio luchar. *El número del escuadrón que ella comanda es el numero “4″. Siendo que este número en Japón está relacionado con la muerte, es algo curioso ya que su escuadríon se dedica a sanar heridos. *Es, junto a todos los Tenientes, Capitanes, Shinji Hirako, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Isshin Kurosaki y Hanataro Yamada, uno de los Shinigamis que aportaron su reiatsu para devolverle sus poderes de Shinigami a Ichigo Kurosaki. *Durante toda la serie del manga y del anime, solo ha mostrado una verdadera batalla contra su mayor rival, Kenpachi Zaraki, siempre jugandosela a muerte. Citas *(A Isane Kotetsu): "Tranquila, nuestro trabajo aquí es detener la sangre, no derramarla." *(A Shinji Hirako): "Agradecer no es necesario cuando se salva a un amigo" *(A Mayuri Kurotsuchi): "Ten por seguro que si fallas, Kisuke Urahara se reiría de ti" *(A Ichigo Kurosaki): "Kurosaki-san, déjame correr delante de ti" *(A Isane Kotetsu): "No importa lo que pase, no dejes el edificio... esta es la última orden que el Capitán Comandante nos dio" *(A Kenpachi Zaraki) "Es cierto, por eso estamos aquí es todo muy poético. Tal como estás ahora, no eres más que un recién nacido mamando del pecho de su madre". *(A Kenpachi Zaraki) "Hoy parece que tienes diarrea verbal, cada vez que abres tu boca, yo te prefiero más calladito. *(A Kenpachi Zaraki) "La única herida que me hiciste grita tu nombre..." *(A Kenpachi Zaraki) "Aquellos que al luchar toman sus Espadas con una mano y no hacen nada con la otra, a mi parecer no disfrutar el combatir" *(A Kenpachi Zaraki) "Como un niño ¿Por qué estás triste? Has recuperado tu fuerza real y has sido capaz de derrotarme. Entiendo que muchas peleas van a volver a ser juegos aburridos para ti. Pero ahora, tienes enemigos contra los que luchar, amigos con los que discutir... y más importante tu "compañera" que ha despertado contigo. Todo lo que he tenido hasta ahora... te lo dejo a ti. Ya no tengo nada más. El nombre de Kenpachi que no te pude dar esa vez, finalmente también se va de mis manos. Voy a morir Kenpachi Zaraki. Celebrarlo en mi lugar." *(Ultimas palabras) "Siento mucha felicidad muriendo... sabiendo que por fin he cumplido mi deber." *(Poema Volumen 59) "Sin duda, la lucha lo es todo" Navegación de:Retsu Unohana en:Retsu Unohana pl:Retsu Unohana Categoría:Shinigami Categoría:Capitanes Shinigami Categoría:Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis